


Invitation

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: He looked absolutely ridiculous.
Kanrik stood in front of the mirror frowning at the reflection before him, a green and gold tunic with brown trousers was his ‘outfit’ and it was a necessity to look 'presentable’ for this equally ridiculous party. He was still barefoot, his father insists that he was to have the appropriate footwear with the outfit, he was never into noble fashion and honestly even if he did it might’ve been a little more helpful if the shoes actually fit him.





	1. Royal Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> [[Woohoo! I finally found this story buried on my blog!!   
> As you may have read, I had a LOT of headcanons here [by me and by my friend who loves the Gelert Assassin so much]. 
> 
> There's more parts to this, and I wanted to post this up because it has Kanrik and some of his family interacting, anyways, enjoy!]]

 

Kanrik lets out an aspired sigh as he reaches over to his boots, the ones he usually work in, and put them on instead before looking to the mirror once more to ensure everything is in place, he doesn’t get to turn himself around in the mirror before a knock is present at the door. Talking to someone was on the bottom of a very long list of things he wanted to do at this precise moment so at first he ignores the knock, but when it starts up again a little more hurried this time, he groans under his breath in defeat and finally walks over to open it. A young female gelert stood in front of him, wearing the commonly seen white and black maid outfit with abnormally long moonlight hair held back by a small frilly headband, though what stood out more was the red pupils that were her eyes. To some she might look odd and to others she might look beautiful, but to Kanrik however she looked absolutely pissed. 

 

“Annie.” Kanrik greeted though it was hard for him to sound optimistic or create a grin and at the same time she wore an emotionless stare on her face, it was obvious that the both of them were having a horrible day. He barely dodges the swat of her hand that aimed for his head, she must be doing target practice on some of the younger children because her aim was getting better each time he saw her.

 

“Master Arlen your father is requesting your presence–”

 

“Kanrik.” the female gelert’s face finally smooths out and she musters a small smile while politely apologizing for the mistake. Though Kanrik can’t stay mad at Mary-Ann forever, he remembers when they were small children many years ago running throughout the manor playing tag or hide and seek, all the while his elder sisters chatted with Mary-Ann’s mother who, like her present day, served his family. He left abruptly eight years ago after his older sister got the illness, and then showing out of the blue to his uncle’s request? She had more patience then he did, especially now besides that she was in a foul mood, he sighs again. “My father is requesting me, right now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Right now, right now?”

 

“Yes.” before he can open his mouth to ask her again Mary-Ann pinches his arm, making him recoil and tend his new injury, though the smile didn’t leave his muzzle as she gets on her tip toes and stares at him in the eyes, jabbing a figner to his chest. “Kanrik, I’ve been up since five in the morning, you know I’m not a morning person.” He answers that he remembers and so she takes a step back again to give the master thief some space, “Good, then I expect that you will head downstairs quickly so that your father can stop complaining and we can all have a merry evening.” Mary-Ann makes her way to the dresser that is a few steps away to grab the brush that rested on top of it, she gestures Kanrik to bend down a little closer and with a groan he complies, closing his eyes when he feels the bristles of the brush run through his hair. “Besides, I think he’s scaring the guests.”

 

“When isn’t he?” Kanrik laughs a little and when the gentle passes from the brush stop he stands up to his full height and follows the young maid out from the room and into the hall. The house is filled with the delicious smell of baked goods and priceless food and the music sounded muffled when it tried to trail up to the second floor, no doubt it was coming from the main hall where the party was taking place. Kanrik takes a moment to stand at the stair’s railing and look down so he can almost make out the guests by their elaborate and bright colored clothes, then shudders at the thought that he has to go down there and greet them…the less he interacts with the better.

 

“You’ll be fine, cousin.” Mary-Ann is playing with the gold collar around Kanrik’s neck then to the loose strands of hairs on the top of his head, she was sent to bring Kanrik into the party and she will not let him show up a mess. “You can endure a few hours, this is just a social gathering it’s not a special occasion.” as much as he hates to admit it Mary-Ann is correct, if this was a holiday then not only would the party started hours earlier but it would be much harder for him to escape it. At least there was a little bit of hope for him tonight. The lovely dressed albino takes another step back to overlook the young master and smiles to herself, “Perfect, now remember: if you get the sudden urge to stab someone then do so, I hear brawls at royal events are all the rage these days.” Kanrik fails to hide the laugh that escapes him, Mary-Ann was such a weird girl, but her funny ideas were always the thing that bring him to higher spirits, what a great friend.

 

“Alright, I’ll be sure to make it a good one for the papers.” he takes a few steps down the large staircase but stops when the female grabs his hand suddenly, making him turn around halfway to face her and for once in a very long while he can see worry that cloaked her beautiful pale face.

 

“I almost forgot, your father–” she stops herself just as sudden as she grabbed him, inhaling some air so that she can calm herself and her demeanor changes back into her serious and unemotional front. “I mean—Master Alphonse has invited an assassin into the manor.” her tone is hushed even though everyone else, servants included, were downstairs at the party. Still, this is very sensitive information and Kanrik is more than grateful to have heard it. He wants to ask her why but he can already feel that he’s been taking a little too long to get ready and so nods to her in thanks.

 

Kanrik takes his time down the stairs with Mary-Ann following behind him, dragging the steps as if he was walking towards the gallows to be hanged. 'It almost feels the same way.’ he jokes to himself and hesitates just a little upon entering the large doors into the main hall, someone in the band has seen him because the music begins to quiet down and another servant turns, a smile growing on his face as he holds an arm to gesture at Kanrik, who finally steps through the large white and gold doorway.

 

“Please welcome Master Arlen Th'underhand, Master Alphonse Devant’s only son.” Kanrik doesn’t grin to the slight applause that come from the crowd, but he’s relieved at the fact the servant took his request to announce his mother’s last name instead of his father’s. A few more paces away another gelert, one much older than himself wearing nothing but a grey, blue, and white robe stood waiting for him. His golden hair pushed back and he carried himself like he was never anything but portrait perfect, once Kanrik got close enough the older gelert began to walk besides him but at a slower pace as if signaling Kanrik to walk with him and so he did.

 

“Good evening uncle Nickolas.”

 

“Arlen, you’re late.” Nickolas growled impatiently but once he looked over his nephew once or twice in a quick glance he nodded in approval and his walking turns to more normal strides, unfortunately for Kanrik, because he’s much taller than he was which meant he had to walk a little faster to keep up. “At least Mary-Ann took care of your appearance, good.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t look that bad.” Kanrik whispers back skillfully reaching over a passing servant’s shoulder to grab one of the many drinks from their tray, he takes a small sip of the pale bubbly liquor, not missing a beat when his uncle turned without warning opposite of the band that played upscale pompous sounding music. Kanrik kept his eyes on the way the large baggy cloak his uncle wore that swayed with each step he took, he can’t believe clerics used to travel the land wearing something so large and uncomfortable looking...or, rather, still travel around in something so strange. “Where’s Alphonse?”

 

“Your father heard your entrance and he’s retreated to his other 'closer’ friends.” Nickolas doesn’t seem upset that Kanrik decided to come out with his mother’s last name, maybe it was because he was more relieved that he didn’t use his master thief alias. The younger gelert wants to sigh again in aggravation that he has to be here at a party, but he doesn’t, not when so many people are around watching them which is a little nerve wrecking, and Kanrik rubs at the tightness that grips to his throat when the anxiety makes itself present. Nickolas can feel his nephew’s discomfort and manages to share a small smile with him, which means more than it usually does for Kanrik because the cleric rarely ever smiles at banquets. “It’s good to see you again, Arlen. You rarely ever write to me anymore, I was getting a little worried something might've happened to you.”

 

“Yeah I know sorry,uncle.” the apology was genuine, tinted with guilt which was just as pure because honestly, the only reason why Kanrik has trouble writing to his uncle is because he knows for sure Alphonse might somehow get his hands on it. “Do you think I can just leave you letters at Dahlia’s tavern? You still visit there right?”

 

“Visit? It’s hardly a visit anymore, my child.” Nickolas lets out a tired sigh and rests a wrist to his forehead and closes his eyes to look in dismay, Kanrik grins and tries not to chuckle at his uncle’s dramatic pose. “Everyday I go to that dreaded place, slaving away by washing dishes or cooking for hundreds of costumers a day. All without a single payment from that cruel kyrii by the name: Dahlia.”

 

“Does she know that you speak so fondly of her?”

 

“Fondly? I’m insulted…then again she’s such a very intimidating thing I think it might just flatter her how much I talk about her.” Nickolas said putting his arm down again, his hands looked as though they disappear in the flaps of his long robes. They don’t walk much further when they finally come across a circle of royals, all dressed in garments that would scream to thieves that stealing from their pockets might just cover them for a few months and Kanrik can feel his fingers itch when his eyes come across all their weak spots. One of them was a royal draik, by the way he leaned on his cane it was easier to steal from him from the left side—the side of his bum leg, his wings also gave him a blind spot. Another royal was a krawk who wore a red naval uniform and a gawky large hat with feathers on one side. His guard is always up when it came to people in front of him which made it perfect to steal from behind, as long as nothing touches his tail then he won’t turn around, not unless you want to distract him. A royal Kyrii who stood to the right of his father holding his elbow while his other hand held his drink, it’s obvious he’s trying to shield an old wound, stealing from the side would be the best option and maybe if you were lucky you might just snag the small crown he wore on his head because he has trouble reaching that high. Even his own father, the gelert in the center wearing a royal blue outfit outlined in furs and gold also had a weak spot, his eyesight was his worse qualities and he refuses to wear glasses so stealing from him would be achievable for a thief of any level. There was another gelert there too, wearing royal colors that oddly contrast his grey features and his hair tied back with a red ribbon–

 

No.

 

Fyora, this better be some cruel joke you’re playing.

 

Kanrik holds his breath, his feet stopping in place instinctively when his eyes reach up to the face of the other handsome gelert standing to the left side of his father but it was already too late, he had reached the circle and all the royals turned to face him and his uncle. The urge to fling himself out of the large glass windows was really tempting right now but his feet stayed glued to the floor beneath him and refused to take any orders.

 

“Masters and Adversaries, may I introduce the young master of the house, my nephew: Arlen Th'underhand.” Nickolas introduced with his large hands grabbing onto the young thief’s shoulders, his expression turned into slight puzzlement when he saw the shock, or fear, on Kanrik’s face but squeezes him a little to snap him out of thought. It works, Kanrik blinks a little hurried and clears his throat, trying to remain composed as he says hello and does a slight bow. Alphonse takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Kanrik, though he regrets it, the thief wraps his arms around his father’s and pats his back trying to make the hug look genuine. Maybe Alphonse was trying to make it look genuine too, but he knew better.

 

“Arlen! I’m so glad you can finally join us.” the white gelert laughs a little as he breaks away from Kanrik and wraps his arm around his shoulders and pull him in closer, “What a loyal son, he takes his mother’s name to honor her you know. I will admit I was a little upset about it at first, but I would change my name too if it was to honor my beloved, if it didn’t cost so much that is.” Kanrik couldn’t help but frown when the other royals laughed with Alphonse, he might’ve said some really coloful words under his breath so his father would be the only one who heard but his attention fell onto the other gelert to his father’s left who didn’t laugh with the rest. The royal tried to hide his frown behind the glass of wine he held to his lips, though his eyes were sharp as daggers and aimed at the host. Now Kanrik was beginning to feel embarrassed, why the hell was he here? Out of all the times they could’ve ran into each other…

 

“Al.” Nickolas hisses, he too refused to laugh at the joke and he crosses his arms, unable to bring himself to cuss his brother out in front of his friends but the look did threaten that he should maybe think before he says anything. Rather Alphonse doesn’t care or he doesn’t take his older brother’s gesture as a threat as he waves a free hand in the air. Kanrik shifts his feet a little and manages to duck under his father’s arm so he can stand up again to his full height, trying to hide his reddening face in his drink and then trying to slip behind his uncle who was, conveniently, even taller than Alphonse. It would’ve worked too if Nickolas didn’t reach effortlessly behind him and pull the young thief back into his 'post’ between the two royal brothers. The cleric understands that Kanrik doesn’t want to be there, he wasn’t the only one, but having him try to run off pathetically wasn’t really a trait he carried, he’s usually a little more crafty in his escapes but now he looks nervous and clumsy. He decides that maybe he can ask his nephew more about it as well as help the poor pet get some space from this frustrating situation. He gently pats him on the shoulder, “Arlen’s told me that he has something to discuss.” Kanrik opens his mouth, about to do the most embarrassing thing anyone can do in a circle of royals and ask 'I did?’, but  luckily doesn’t get the chance to say it when his uncle elbows him in the back to keep quiet. Thankfully he got the hint and Kanrik closes his mouth shut. “Something important, so we should be leaving--”

 

“I think if it was important than I can be present as well.” Alphonse insists turning to the other royals and bowing in apology, every one of the royals leave all except for the grey gelert who stood on the left who now turned his attention to Kanrik instead. The thief gulps and tries to ignore his gold eyes by turning to his uncle who is clearly waiting for answers, and he decides to finally give up. He turns, facing the grey gelert in royal colors and resisting the urge to take a nervous breath he manages to pull a small grin.

 

“I didn't think I'd see you here, Jenner. How are things?”

 

"Fairly decent, thank you." he answers simply and Kanrik knows it’s because the assassin is unsure if Alphonse knows about the name Kanrik really goes by. Jenner lets his eyes travel, examining the young pet in front of him wearing green and gold, the young ambitious and sarcastic thief he’s known for years was actually a prince this whole time? Well, that might just make some sense to his sort of pompous charm, but still, this was…interesting, nonetheless. Alphonse is surprised, he turns to Jenner and then back to his son looking as though they both had conquered a whole kingdom together armed with nothing but sticks. He hurriedly asks how they know each other, and Kanrik just shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I’ve seen him around the market, you still live in Market Town right? In case you forgot Al, I am a businessman.” Jenner smiles through the shock, he almost sounded convincing because it was true, he did have an estates there and, well, Kanrik did steal for clients and then sells the thieve’s guilds goods to the highest bidder. You do have to know a good amount of business managing to make decisions like that. Alphonse looks over at Jenner again, who at this point is just watching the conversation take place, then turns back to his son.

 

“Well, I assure you that Jenner here isn’t what he makes himself seem. I mean, of course he is of royal blood from a respected family but it’s his occupation that is different.” he explains. Jenner tries his hardest not to scoff at the 'respected family’ comment then glances over at the tall cleric on the other side of Kanrik, it was strange that these two were his relatives and looked nothing like the young rogue. Well, maybe the muzzle shape but that was it, they were yellow gelerts with blonde hair and hazel eyes while Kanrik’s fur was a pale blue with dark hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Not to mention that the cleric Nickolas was abnormally tall, even taller than himself if he was to stand at his full height. Alphonse, not so much, he was around his height even when he didn't straighten his posture.

 

“He’s an assassin.” Kanrik musters under a hushed breath, his father doesn’t remove his gaze though the son doesn’t seemed all that worried nor indifferent, he crosses his arms and takes a sip of his drink with a smirk on his face. “You know I’m good at reading people, but my question to you is how do _you_ two know each other?”

 

“My boy, you know I have to rid the competition somehow.” Alphonse shrugs his shoulders, showing his palms as if he had nothing else to hide. Kanrik rolls his eyes at the gesture and the statement, killing competition was a foolish and cowardly act and it was embarrassing to know that his own father was a proprietor in it. Jenner grins at the young thief’s reaction because he completely agrees, but, a contract was still a contract and he asked no questions when it came to ridding someone. “You’re not going to question who it is I’m 'removing’ this time are you?”

 

“Honestly, I really don’t give a fuck.”

 

“Good.” Alphonse looks down at himself and brushes away at nothing on his chest, he’s finding a moment of pause to let the silence settle in between them and doesn’t even look at him. “You didn’t use your name.”

 

“I did.” his expression looks confused but he already knows that his father is referring to his last name that the servant introduced him in, he would be found dead before he would ever go by his father’s last name. He has no offense sharing the name with his uncle--but he wasn't his uncle's son, he was Alphonse's, and that was the only reason why it was stopping him. The smaller blonde throws him an icy glare and Kanrik remains unphased by the gaze, raising a brow at him instead. “The last time I checked my name was still Arlen–”

 

“You know damn well what I mean, boy. _Devant_ , do you even know what that name means? It has been brought down through generations of fighters and politicians and it means a great deal to this family, you know that.” oh boy is Kanrik really biting his tongue now, it feels as though if he bites any harder he might just bleed. Kanrik stands a little straighter, not afraid to talk back but instead it was Nickolas who stepped in and placed his arm in between the father and son, not only for the sake of his nephew being safe but also not to cause such a scene. He hates fights at royal parties, all it does is lead to gossip.

 

“Al, you said so yourself it was to honor her name,” the cleric ignored the icy glare aimed at him now and to casually push some loose strands of hair away from his own face with a gloved hand, “Let it be, I think it’s what Theresa would’ve wanted, all of your daughters also kept her maiden name as well after her passing.”

 

Those words hit both father and son right where it hurts, and unintentionally it gets to the assassin as well. Alphonse and Kanrik both look away from the cleric and off at nothingness on opposite sides of the main hall, escaping the other’s glance and taking a moment to think, while Jenner stared at the little bit of liquor still present at his glass, the atmosphere around them becoming colder by the second. Nickolas' shoulders heaved as he takes a large sigh, when he realizes the change in atmosphere.

 

“Fine.” the words were curt and sudden as Alphonse turns on his heel and leave the group, he mutters something under his breath but no one in the circle could grasp what it was he said. Kanrik breathes comfortably again and looks up at his uncle who gives him a quick pat on the shoulder then follows, leaving the young thief and the assassin alone. Kanrik looks off to the floor and then back again to the side of the hall pretending that the fountain near the center of the room looked more interesting, he takes a quick peek at Jenner who already recovers from the heavy comment and clears his throat.

 

“Well, that was quite the conversation.” Kanrik is still silent, unsure what he should say to the assassin, should he apologize? No, he didn’t do anything wrong did he? Oh wait, yes he did, he’s lied to his friend all these years about being a petty thief and not even admitting that he had a real name. A whole life hidden by a masquerade of a master thief named 'Kanrik’, and on top of that, he had the very same friend have the displeasure of meeting his own obnoxious father. Kanrik’s thoughts came back to what his uncle said about his sisters leaving their names to their mother’s, 'it’s what Theresa would’ve wanted’, no she wouldn’t. She would’ve wanted him to be some honest gelert living somewhere in the plains with a nice cottage, a nice wife and maybe some children already, not a thief who returns home once in a blue moon to pretend he was an important merchant from Market Town.

 

Jenner can see the turmoil in Kanrik’s eyes as he stares down to the floor, he had a clear idea what was happening in Kanrik’s head right now, the feeling of guilt and shock flooding him. Jenner knew there was only one thing that can help him from spiraling anymore, he puts the empty glass down off to the side, grabs Kanrik’s out of his hand to put it down too and then ushers him by the shoulders off to the balcony paces away. Kanrik comes back to his senses but doesn’t fight back when the other gelert guides him to the large balcony that overlooked the Brightvale shores, the music sounded further away and so did the chatter of the guests, the two of them were alone now and Kanrik takes a much needed breath of air.

 

“I am so, so, so sorry–”

 

“Kani, it’s alright.” Jenner says with a warm smile, he’s glad to see that the thief’s mind was coming back to the present. The assassin turns himself around so that his back is leaning against the marble railing, rolling up his sleeves up to his elbows so that he can prepare himself to play with a little bit of dark magic. He didn’t want to get any dark residue on his sleeves. “I know how it is, being forced to fancy parties isn’t one of my favorite things to do either.” Kanrik nods his head, resting his arms against the marble and letting his head drop so he can take a relieved sigh.

 

“But you’re still here.”

 

“Unfortunately Master Alphonse is a frequent costumer of mine, he’s invited me so we can talk about business. I had no idea he was your father up until now.”

 

“Yeah well, a lot of people don’t know he’s my father, I actually prefer it to stay that way.” the two of them got silent for a few moments, Jenner moving his fingers around to cast small swirls and circles of magic and Kanrik bit his tongue again in thought. “I’m still sorry, you know, that you had to meet him. He can be really unbearable, especially if you’ve been in his presence for more than five minutes.” Kanrik sighs again, letting his forehead gently hit the stone and he laughs in short tired burts. “I hate these things, it might’ve been better if Catherine was here…”

 

“Catherine?” Jenner asks looking over for a split second, he conjures up a small transparent looking mootix and let it jump out of his hand and across the rail until it jumps on the back of Kanrik’s head, making the thief jerk up and grab his head. Jenner grins because when Kanrik looks at his hand the little petpetpet dissipates in a small cloud of purple smoke. “Is that one your eldest sister?”

 

“Yeah, the one with the red hair. She and I used to get into a lot of trouble but…well, it was mostly her idea.” Kanrik says slowly nudging Jenner with his elbow, he gets silent so he can chew on his cheek in thought and then shrugs. “Last I’ve heard from her, she’s expecting a baby in the winter time.”

 

“Congratulations to her.” they get silent again and Kanrik can’t look away as Jenner continues to play with dark magic, it’s totally mesmerizing the way his fingers move and skillfully conjure up clouds and images. He’s still resting his arms against the marble and his ears pick up the slight rustle of the leaves in the trees while the wind blows through them, the smell of the beach just a short walk down a beaten path reach the balcony and Kanrik smiles. He remembers cold nights when his sisters and he would sit on the balcony watching the stars or reading scary stories, being the baby of the family it was hard to find a scary story to share that wouldn’t make little Kanrik cry, and sometimes Catherine would purposely find the scariest story to give them all nightmares, all for 'good fun’. Janette, the middle daughter would find a book about the sea, it always had to be about the sea, scary or not. And the youngest sister…

 

“Oh.” Kanrik gasps suddenly when his ears pick up a new sound, “Do you hear that?” Jenner looks up when Kanrik gasps, worried that something was happening when he was distracted with the magic but everything looked normal. The assassin listens a little more closer and can barely hear the instrumental the band played inside,

 

“The music?”

 

“This was my sister’s favorite song.” Kanrik grins leaning more and he closes his eyes as memories began to play behind his closed eyelids, “She used to sing it every time we walked down to the beach, she said it’s in case a nice boy is walking by and hears her, ha!” Kanrik says but a smile is still on his face and his eyes are still closed. Jenner is watching him now, a small smile on his face as he sees the perfectly bliss expression on the young gelert’s face but then something happens that he never would’ve expected to happen. Kanrik begins to sing. His voice is light, airy even and it trails into the air  and mingles with the gentle roaring of the shores, the wind blows playfully moving strands of hair away from Kanrik’s face as he sung and Brightvale’s shore is behind him, framing him in a scene that would make painters taken back in awe. He looks breathtaking. His voice is vibrates his very core. Jenner is watching with wide eyes and his hands still held some form of magic, it no longer looks dark in his hands, it shifts and changes without his command when it feels it’s caster’s heart races and instead of it’s normal dark purple hue it suddenly turns pink, and pulsates to the same beat of his heart. Kanrik stops singing when the song is done, more relaxed now but his mind comes back that he wasn’t completely alone and he looks over confused to see his friend’s face flushed and….pink magic in his hands? “What’s with the look?” he asks with a slight smirk on his muzzle, “Was it that bad?” Jenner tries to clear his throat, when his eyes come to the magic back in his palms he winces and quickly flips his hands over the other trying desperately to make the embarrassing shaped cloud to disappear.

 

“No, no.” he’s trying his hardest not to say anything embarrassing but his head and his heart are not agreeing on words to say to Kanrik, the thief is still watching Jenner wondering what it is he might do next. Jenner clears his throat a second time, this time into his fists when he finally manages to get the magic to disappear and Kanrik tries not to laugh at the pinkish purple residue that Jenner manages to smear on his face on accident. “I think you have a very lovely voice, dearest.”

 

“Thanks.” Kanrik’s flattered, there’s no way to hide it especially because he sometimes would catch Jenner humming to himself when he’s alone, which he still thinks is one of the nicest sounds he’s ever heard. He moves some hair away from his face at first and then he can’t take it anymore, he laughs a little, reaching up with his hand to use his thumb to try to rub the smudges of magic away from Jenner’s lips. A little part of him relieved that it’s going away with almost no effort. “You got a little bit of…stuff on your face.” he makes a puzzled look, as if making it seem that the magic wasn’t going away from the other gelert’s face. “Hm…”

 

“Oh no, what color is it?”

 

“Pink and purple? It looks like.” Jenner swears to himself and lifts his hand so that he can try to rub whatever was left away but Kanrik stops his hand from moving up any further, muttering to wait because he might just know how to get rid of it. “I hope so, I can’t walk around with pink all over me.”

 

“Don’t be like that Jenry, I think it’s a good new look. It makes colors pop more on you.” Kanrik jokes chuckling when the assassin makes a threatening stare, the smear was nonexistent now but he didn’t have to know that right now. “Alright, hold still I got this.” Jenner remains still, hoping that whatever it is Kanrik was going to do actually works. Surprised a second time Jenner held his breath when Kanrik slides over, a little closer and presses his lips against the assassin’s, he’s stiff and his body won’t respond to any commands, not even when he tells himself to breathe. Kanrik pulls away from the kiss, gently letting his tongue tickle against Jenner’s lips and he smiles, letting his tongue peek out from between his teeth at the surprised expression on his friend’s face. “There. I think I got everything.” Jenner blinks once, twice, and then his brain decides that he isn’t going to let Kanrik get away with playing him so easily.

 

“Now hold on, I think you got something on your face too.” Jenner said reaching up so he can try to wipe the 'invisible’ magic from Kanrik’s mouth, the thief laughs, almost in giggles as he tries to push his hand away.

 

“Jenner, I know you’re lying.”

 

“I’m being serious.” Jenner said trying to be stern but his laughter was making it come out playful, he manages to pull Kanrik closer and he gives a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, then to the top of his nose and then to his chin. All the while Kanrik is still in little fits of chuckles and giggles, half out of embarrassment because he should’ve seen this coming but also in pure enjoyment. “I swear, this stuff gets everywhere.”

 

“Jenner.” Kanrik tries to make it sound serious but he can’t stop laughing, and the other royal isn’t stopping either. Jenner finally reaches Kanrik’s lips with his, using his hand to rest just under the younger gelert’s chin so he can tilt it up and kiss him better. Kanrik is kissing back now and his hand finds itself grabbing onto Jenner’s free hand, the laughter has stopped in between them so that the two can share this moment and taste each other. Jenner tastes like raspberries and wine, while Kanrik tastes like some mixture of liqour and rose water. The kiss becomes a little deeper, a little sloppier and they finally decide to pull apart, the taller gelert grins while he stares into Kanrik’s sparkling green eyes and the thief smiles but shyly looks to the side. “So.”

 

“So.” Jenner says with a grin and presses another kiss to Kanrik’s forehead, he laughs a little, letting his fingers glide through Kanrik’s hair. “You actually brushed your hair for once.”

 

“I…sure.” Kanrik grins not wanting to let him know that Mary-Ann was the one who brushed it not himself, the thief then rolls his eyes at the other’s perplexed expression. “It’s brushed, that’s all that matters right? We should…” Kanrik looks over to where the party still went on, the music playing a slow song meant that it was time for couples to go onto the dance floor. “Or….maybe we can stay out here until the dancing songs pass.” Jenner shrugs his shoulders, turning himself so that he can join Kanrik in looking over the shores, their fingers still entangled.


	2. Friends with Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenner tried to ignore the anxiousness that was coming from the young maid that led him through the giant familiar mansion on Brightvale’s shores. No doubt she—and the other servants that the two have passed by—had seen him before and knew of his dastardly reputation. Who else could it be? That wore the brown cloak and hood armed with a skull hilt sword, then the dreaded Gelert Assassin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> This takes place almost two weeks since the royal banquet.   
> We're getting a little more into Nickolas and Jenner's relationship here, as well as more headcanons. Enjoy!

 

It was a little comical, he won’t lie, that once a servant turns to greet him politely that they would immediately turn on their heel and pretend to be doing some other chore, avoiding him as if he was a fore bringer of a plague.

 

Well technically, he was a fore bringer of death, but that’s a little too poetic don’t you think?

 

The maid hurriedly told him that the master of the house would be with him shortly, because he was in a meeting with some of his other coworkers, and then she leaves him in the main room of the house. Jenner shake his head shamefully, she didn’t even offer him a drink, not that he needed one or anything. The assassin moves the fabric of his cloak away with a nonchalant wave of his hand while walking over to the mantel of the fireplace to look at the different portraits that were hanging there, a whole family’s story decorating the fireplace and all around it. With a tilt of his head he studied an old photo that had a beautiful young gelert surrounded by three young girls and in her arms a small newborn pup with curly black hair, a smile always found itself on Jenner’s muzzle whenever he looked at the picture. Maybe because everyone in this photo was smiling and the world around them looked so beautiful, or maybe because he knew that the tiny infant in the bundle—with that untamable hair—was none other than the Master thief Kanrik, back when he went by another name. Though his hair wasn’t curly anymore, it didn’t seem to lose it’s knack of being messy.

 

“Oh! Mister Jenner Rathbone, good evening.” the assassin turned around, standing a little straighter when a tall blonde gelert wearing a long blue, white and gold robe had began to approach him from the open doorway. Nickolas Devant, his regular client’s older brother. Just like they were old friends the cleric reaches with outstretched arms and when he was close enough he pats Jenner on the shoulders firmly, well maybe…they _could_ be friends. Nickolas was a very intelligent man, very kind too, and had a sarcastic wit to him sometimes.He never hired Jenner for anything, never, but he didn’t cower away from him or try to stray him from his work. Not like others in the clergy who tried to usher him to some sort of redemption, and when they see their attempts as pointless, avoid him for good. No. They have spoken together and sometimes when they would come across each other on the street they would even say hello to one another, yeah, sometimes Jenner couldn’t believe it either. “I was wondering why the house was quieter than usual, no doubt my brother has requested you again for another one of his–” the blonde waves his hand in the air trying to think of a nice word to fill in the sentence. Jenner raises a confused brow, Nickolas usually doesn’t try to sugarcoat anything—especially not to him—so this was a little odd. Unless, the blonde had something else on his mind.

 

“Contracts, Nickolas?”

 

“Yes, yes, that’s it.” he laughs in chuckles, letting Jenner’s shoulders go to turn around to the albino maid behind him who still stood in the doorway. The assassin would be lying if he didn’t admit that out of all the other servants this one made him feel a little….apprehensive. She always looked at others weird—even though Kanrik has told him before that they used to play together, it might be that this young girl liked to keep an unemotional front to scare others. It irked him a little, he always had that feeling that she was planning something behind his back. That ominous look in her eyes….oh yeah, she has to be…and why is she bothering to smile at him _now_? “Mary-Ann dear, get two glasses of wine for us if you please? Ah my friend, how long did they leave you here by yourself? You must be bored out of your mind.”

 

“Not really, no.” Jenner admits looking over to the other wall to see the elaborately decorated clock that hung on the wall for the time. “It’s only been five or so minutes most, but enough about me, how have you been? The last I’ve heard from your nephew you were still in Krawk Island, what happened?”

 

“Alphonse, that’s what happened.” Nickolas sighs with a slow shake of his head, “Of course my brother always sends some urgent letter stating that he _**needs**_ me to come back and _**help**_ him with some trivial little errand that really doesn’t _**need**_ my attention.” with a joking side ways glance to the empty doorway the cleric looks from out the hall to the other gelert standing in front of him, “Between you and me, I think he’s trying to trap me here.”

 

“He might,” Jenner laughs gratefully accepting the drink the young maid had handed to him and to the cleric, Nickolas thanks the young woman and dismisses her in which she did with a graceful bow. “If I were you I would run as fast as I can.” A small part of Jenner wondered how close Nickolas and Alphonse were, was their relationship the reason that Nickolas was always called here? Or, maybe, a lack of one? That might be a little to personal to ask, he’ll keep a mental note to ask a little later at a more appropriate setting.

 

“Eh, I tried all that already. I’m not much of a runner unfortunately, just like everyone else I just do better going down hill.” the cleric smiles into his drink as he take a sip. Taking a small sip from his glass as well Jenner shouldn’t have doubted this wealthy family but—again—he’s surprised, the wine was excellent, opulent and robust, he might even say that it’s more on the off-dry side. And the aroma? It was strong, not so much as overbearing but you can still smell the light hint of fruit that was infused in it. “Hagan’s Wreath.” Nickolas commented with a smile, knowing far too well the slight gleam in the assassin’s eye meant that he was admiring liquor.

 

“My thoughts were Hagan’s Wreath or Crokabek’s brand.”

 

“Ah, Crokabek’s brand is something we usually open for the holidays. I don’t understand why though, it’s a little too angular for me.” the taller gelert was glad he had someone to talk about wine to, sure, his brother knew a little bit about wine but he was still very clueless with the etiquette. Once Kanrik had brought his father fake wine, just to spite him, and Alphonse didn’t know the difference and gave it to his friends and unbelievably so, they actually liked it. Nickolas swirls the dark ruby liquid in it’s glass in a small clockwise formation, his eyes not trailing from his drink. “About my nephew, how is he? I feel it’s already been too long since I’ve last seen him.” Jenner resists to huff a laugh, Nickolas had no reason to be worried of Kanrik—or, maybe he did—the thief was a walking magnet for weird events and trouble. Still, lately, the thief has been his usual self he thinks.

 

“Just the same cocky, headstrong, smug Kanrik as always.”

 

“Good, if you were to say something among the lines of ‘fine’ and leave it like that, I would think you two had gotten at each other…. _ **again**_.”

 

“It’s not–” Jenner stops himself just as he realizes he was going to object, but no, no Kanrik is always testing him and he is always resisting the thief’s teasing. Or, when he’s fed up with the thief’s antics than he also teases him back in retaliaion. The assassin must have been silent a little longer than he thought, because when he looks up Nickolas is showing off that know-it-all smile that he usually makes when he knows he’s right. Jenner has read that clerics are given the power of Insight, seeing the future or reading other’s minds and memories, but maybe Nickolas uses them often… “Are we that easy to read?” Nickolas shrugs a shoulder casually, after he takes another sip from his drink he hums.

 

“Only to me, I’ve known my nephew all his life after all and I’ve known you for quite some time…also I don’t use my Insight to read your mind, by the way.”

 

“If that’s true than how did you know–?”

 

“Your eyes, my friend. It took years but I learned how to read stories and thoughts through people’s eyes.” the cleric uses his free hand to wave away at the air, “In the past I had a…vile habit of reading the minds of the people I recently meet. To be quite honest and I will let you know that you were one of them, and I’m sorry for that. A person’s thoughts is a very private affair and I’ve come to use it only when the moment is absolutely necessary.” Now that was curious, if Jenner had that sort of ability he would use it as often as he could. Sure, he can read people’s body language and have a general idea how they’re feeling or even what their next move might be. But, knowing exactly a person’s thought, their movements, their feelings. It came with a price, he knew, but wouldn’t that be interesting… Sure enough, before he can even ask the cleric holds up his hand to stop him from speaking knowing what his question was going to be. “First, your thoughts were about my height. I get it a lot, I’m seven foot and one inch exactly, I know you and others are still wondering about it. Secondly, you were feeling nostalgic because you caught a glimpse of the shores behind the mansion, I won’t go any further for that bit. Lastly, you were in the middle of a handshake with my brother when you reminded yourself to keep your spine straight, chest forward, and you were planning on brandishing your sword to scare Al. Which, I allowed, because I told the idiot about a hundred times before to think _rationally_ and not hire an assassin to get rid of his ex-business partner. So sure, maybe if you scared him a little then he would finally rethink the offer, but no, his exact thoughts after you’ve done that was: ’ _oh Gods he’s perfect_ ’.”

 

“You remembered _all_ of that?” the assassin asked laughing a little. “That thought Alphonse made is a little…concerning.”

 

“Believe me, I don’t think anyone should see the other thoughts he keep in that small head of his.” Nickolas added with another smile, “A cleric lives, and doesn’t forget. It’s…a blessing within a curse truly but it’s what we’re here for. To experience, to live, to share, to enlighten. But I won’t bore you with what you’ve already read about the Holy Order. And I know that already, you’ve read more than most.” Jenner nods his head, a little more slowly as his thoughts suddenly became darker, if they were to never forget then were they to forever have the memory of seeing loss? Nickolas could see the shine beginning to leave his friend’s eyes, he knew what he was thinking. When he had first met Jenner he knew that this man has suffered so much, he scarcely saw the gelert who he was before—thanks to the insight—but he didn’t have the heart nor the time to tell him. He can’t risk having his friend getting into another spiral of self guilt, especially not 'in public’, not when he’s about to see a client for work. To play it off like he just had remembered a sudden thought, Nickolas brings his other hand to his head with a gasp, the swift movement takes the grey gelert by surprise and pulled him back into reality with a start. “Ah! I almost forgot! That book—one moment, my friend.” he turns around to one of the few book stacks that were placed next to one of the love seats in front of the fireplace. Fumbling with a smaller stack in particular for a moment or two until he was successful in grabbing the one near the bottom. It was a dark maroon book with golden letters on it’s spine, it’s title was in another language but he is certain that Jenner knew what it read, Kanrik boasted to him more than once that Jenner was fluent in many different languages after all. The cleric holds it up so that Jenner can read the much darker font on the book’s face, a small smile still present on his muzzle. “I started reading this book recently and, well, given that you are interested in dark things and different languages I thought you might be interested in it as well.”

 

“The Book of Da–?” Jenner blinks in surprise, setting his glass down on the small table next to him in an instant so he can grab the book from the cleric’s hands, looking up at the taller pet and then back down to his hands as he resists the urge to chuckle. Jenner let his fingers glide over the large calligraphic font wondering if his translation was correct, but it was, of course. “ _The Book of Damned Creatures_? I…will admit Nicko I’ve never heard of it. And I never thought I’d see a book like _**this**_ in your possession either.”

 

“I have a very close friend that I’ve caught up with fairly recently, he’s a monster hunter and he’s told me so much about these—these _things_ —that he fights against.” The cleric is swirling the liquid in his glass again, a softer smile on his face and for a moment Jenner thought he saw a tint of red appearing to Nickolas’ cheeks. No, it must be from the fireplace, the flames are bright enough to make anyone look like they’re glowing when they’re close enough. “Anyways, he had this book in his personal library and I asked to see it but he just gives it to me, without any question or reason. I thought you might want to read it because it’s very enthralling, _gruesome_ , and also very descriptive.” Jenner opens the book to observe the drawings and scribbled writing in varying texts, now this was peculiar, it seems like every other chapter was in a different language and style, as if every one or so chapter was written by and added in a different person. As he continues to flip through the pages he can’t help but notice a red 'x’ near the top corners just above each monster’s drawn portraits, Nickolas seemingly beams with a large bright smile. “Don’t mind the marks, they’re just to note which ones he’s defeated.”

 

“A hit list for monsters I see, does this friend of yours live in the area?”

 

“Unfortunately not, but that just makes it harder for my brother to kick him out whenever he visits me—and by ‘visit’ I mean him trespassing beyond the gates and scaling the mansion’s wall to my window.”

 

“And just how many times has this friend of yours actually visit?”

 

“Hm, since our last evening together at his estates? I would have to say at least eight times.” the blonde chuckles again into his drink before pausing almost instantly. Jenner can see it on the other gelert’s face and by the way he turns to the doorway that their discussion was close to finishing. “Alphonse just finished his meeting it looks like. Take it my friend, I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.”

 

“I will bring this back then.” Jenner digs into his satchel to take out one of the books he was reading lately, it was an idea he had as a child, to let someone borrow one of his books when he was reading theirs until he returns it. “It’s nothing too extravagant, just some poetry I have been catching up on.” the assassin explains handing the royal blue colored book over, the cleric seems excited nonetheless knowing well how this exchange takes place. The book looked ordinary aside from the small slips of paper that poked out from the tops or sides, marking specific passages, Nickolas was really interested as to why such pages were marked. He’ll just have to read it to find out, won’t he?

 

“Your taste in literature was always so fascinating, Jenner.”

 

“If you meant to say 'sappy’ then let’s keep it a secret between us, alright?” 'There’s nothing wrong with that.’ Nickolas insisted with a smile with all sincerity in his statement and his emotion, the turns away so he can sit on the love seat in front of the fireplace. He felt bad forfinishing the discussion between him and his friend right there, but having his bother poke into their conversation was annoying nor none of his business. Just when another other royal pale gelert had entered the living room, Alphonse glances curiously realizing that the talk has ended, and theassassin he hired was now holding the very questionably dark book in his hands he’s seen sitting next to the love seat for the last few days. He knew far too well what the cover reads and he can’t help but force a laugh.

 

“Oh I see, that book is yours?”

 

“From another friend and another’s.” Jenner lies calmly, somehow knowing that Nickolas didn’t want to let his brother know the truth. Still, he puts the book in his satchel and grabs his wine glass from the table. “You requested to see me, Master Alphonse.”

 

“Yes, yes I’m sorry we couldn’t talk at your normal location, we shall talk in my study instead.”


End file.
